1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an articulating surgical apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an articulating surgical apparatus including a shaft in coaxial relation with a first tube having a pre-formed bent configuration.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical instruments that are configured to articulate or bend are well known in the medical arts. Surgical instruments of this nature are utilized in many surgical procedures. For example, laparoscopic, endoscopic, or other minimally invasive surgical procedures are just a few of the many surgical procedures where articulating surgical instruments may find use. When utilized in such procedures, the surgical instruments may include a housing, a handle assembly, an articulating shaft, a device for articulating the shaft, and an end effector including a pair of jaw members.
As can be appreciated, the relatively small operable working space that is created within a cavity of a patient during an endoscopic surgical procedure often makes it difficult for the surgeon to position the jaw members adjacent or close to target tissue. An articulating shaft allows a surgeon to position the jaw members adjacent target tissue.
Various articulating devices or mechanisms may be utilized to articulate the shaft. For example, some surgical instruments utilize one or more articulating cables or tendons that couple to one or more articulation links on the shaft. Typically, the cables or tendons provide a mechanical interface from the one or more articulation links to an actuation device, e.g., rotatable dials, disposed on the housing and/or handle assembly of the surgical instrument such that actuation of the actuation device moves or articulates the shaft about the articulation links. In particular, the cables or tendons are “pulled” or otherwise manipulated via one or more mechanisms in the handle assembly or the housing to articulate the shaft about the articulating links. As can be appreciated, having to add articulating links and/or tendons to the surgical instrument may further increase manufacturing costs of the surgical instrument and/or increase production time of the electrosurgical endoscopic instrument.